WWE Fanfiction: Kofi the NEW Game
by PrinceKofiX
Summary: Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere has always wanted to be a WWE Superstar. Kofi was backstage on SmackDown talking about his new WWE contract. After a WWE Championship match between Triple H and the Big Show Triple H and Kofi have a face-off, Kofi was looking at the Game's WWE title. "You will never have this." "Well see about that". This is story about Kofi the NEW Game!
1. Chapter 1

Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere

AGE: 20

HAIR: BLACK

EYES:BROWN

RACE: AFRICAN AMERICAN

 **This is story is going to follow the Smackdown vs Raw 2009 Ds story mode. The story mode is that your created wrestler works his/her way up and wins every single major title in the WWE. Meaning after WrestleMaina 25 you hold the WWE Championship, World Heavyweight Championship, US Championship, IC or Intercontinental Championship and the ECW Championship all at once. I'm starting from Chapter 3-2. Chapter 3 part two in the game. You get a shot to compete in the for the ECW Championship against Mark Henry in an Extreme Rules Match.**

LOCKER ROOM

I'm Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere or Kofi for my wrestling name. I've become a top guy in ECW since beating the likes of Umaga, Jack Swagger, Finaly, The Miz, John Morrison, etc. to get this opportunity. I facing the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry. His not an easy opponent. His 420 pounds of raw power. The winner of the match has Christian for the ECW Championship.

I've had quite a start in ECW. I've beat Jack Swagger, a former ECW Champion at Backlash. I then shut up the Miz and John Morrison up at Judgement Day when I destroyed the Miz in a Parking Lot Brawl. They were ranting about I didn't deserve to have a women like Eve. Eve and I had something going until those two dicks told her to stop seeing me or they would "hurt" me. I understood her and told her that I didn't want to see her hurt so I told her that we would hangout after everything was done. I she then responded by kissing me. I was shocked, but I keep with it.

Now I have my eyes on the big prize the ECW Championship. If I can beat him I get a shot at the ECW title. I then thought about Vladimir Kozlov. He was trying to destroy ECW! Originally I was suppose to face the winner of Evan Bourne and Mark Henry, but thanks to Kozlov that won't happen. I was ready to for the road to become ECW Champion. My hair is a high fade with a flying pomp. **(Kofi's hair is Hairstyle 1 from SD vs Raw 2009 Ds which is black)** My wrestling attire is multiple colored plain shirts with matching pants and boots with matching colored wristbands. I have on my pants pictures of a red dragon and a black snake. On my neck is a silver cross necklace that I also wearing since I am Christian. I have two of the same tattoos on my upper arm. They look like crosses with match the color of my attire. Right now I'm wearing my blue attire. **(Blue plain shirt with blue wristbands, blue plain pants with the red dragon image on the left and the black snake on the right, blue boots, and blue cross-shaped tattoos.)** I can change my tattoos color with different body paint. I'm ready to become ECW Champion!

Nicknames: The New Game, the Black Cerebral Assassin, the new King of Kings, WWE's fastest rising star in history

Signatures: Hurricanrana, German Suplex, Kofi Slam(Kurt Angle's Angle Slam), Five Knuckle Shuffle

Finishers: Pedigree, Running Punt Kick, Spear, KA(John Cena's Attitude Adjustment called the Kofi Adjustment)

Submission Finishers: Sharpshooter, STF, Kimura Lock


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 1: Kofi vs Mark Henry Extreme Rules/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tonight I have an Extreme Rules match against the World's Strongest Man and a former ECW Champion Mark Henry. This is going to be a exciting, but very psychical match. I have use every weapon to my advantage. I will beat him and become #1 contender for the ECW Championship no matter what!/p  
p style="text-align: left;""The following contest is an Extreme Rules Match scheduled for one-fall and the winner will become the number #1 contender for the ECW Championship!" the announcer stated and the fans cheered. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Introducing first from Silsbee, Texas weighting 390 pounds he is the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry." "Hall of pain" played and out come the World's Strongest Man determined to once again get a opportunity to become ECW Champion again. All he has to do is beat a rookie who has just been lucky lately. He will DESTROY this kid's dreams. The booed him, but didn't care./p  
p style="text-align: left;""And his opponent from Baltimore, Maryland weighting 260 pounds Kofi." the fans cheered wildly for me."The Game" played and I came out ready to go. I forgot to mention that I have Triple H's music as my theme song only my voice is the one talking. Why would I use the same theme as Triple H? The reason is because I want to fight him one day. When I looked at him face to face on that day I knew that if I wanted to be the man I had beat him. So want better way to do that than to act like him. I use the Pedigree as my main finisher. I do my entrance like him, but that's it. I talk my own way. I dress my own way. I'm just copy his entrance style. Anyway let's save all that for later./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Right now I have a ECW Championship #1 contender Extreme Rules match to win. I did my split take on the outside and went on the second rope of on the turnbuckles. I did my signature pose or HHH pose. I got off the rope ready to go. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The ref rang the bell and the match is underway. I'm going to with a tie-up because even though Mark is 120 pounds better than me I'm more determined and faster than he is. We tied up battling for strength which Mark win as he lifted my off my feet looking for the World's Strongest Slam early, but I got out of his hold just before he was about to slam me down. I grabbed him from behind and German Suplex. I lifted him to his feet and German Suplex again. I got hi up one more time for a third German. I went out the ring and found something that would make Triple H happy. I found a sledgehammer. The crowd roared as the saw the hammer. I went back into the ring as Mark got up and BAM! I hit him right in the ribs. I roll out the ring and grab two steel chairs, one of the steel steps, a table, and a "No Smoking" sign. I put all of the weapons in the ring./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I grab Mark by the head and hit him with a DDT as I did a kick-up. I grabbed one of the chairs placing it in front of his face. I lift him to his feet grab his left arm and leg and hoist him up for the Kofi Slamstrong(Kurt Angle's Angle Slam) /strongon the chair! I grabbed the second chair and put it under his head. I grab the first chair and then BAM! Con-Chair-To! I picked the "No Smoking" sign up and BAM! BAM! BAM! I hit him three straight times with the sign. I lifted him to him feet and then Hurricanrana on the chair! I set the table I got earlier up. I grabbed Mark and hoisted him into a Kofi Slam through the table! I was DOMINATING this match. I then set the steel steps next to him. I put Mark on the steps and I climbed the steps too. I then put his head down and hooked his arms for a Pedigree on the steel steps! I wasn't done as I grabbed him and hooked his arms again for a Pedigree on the two steel chairs! 1-2-3! I did it! I'm now challenging Christian for the ECW Championship./p  
p style="text-align: left;""HERE IS YOUR WINNER:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"AND NEW THE NUMBER 1 CONTENDER FOR ECW CHAMPIONSHIP KOFI!" the announcer shouted and fans went wild. Mark was outside the ring furious and shocked that HE lost to a rookie! Just then Kozlov came down the ring and hit Mark with a Iron Curtain. He then turned his attention to me. I was afraid as I was ready for a fight./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Then Christian came running down to the ring and was throwing punches Kozlov. He then grabbed his arms and turned him around for a Killswitch. He turned and glared at me. He then went to time keeper's area for a mic./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kofi I wanted to see what you had. And you proved to me that you deserve this opportunity at MY ECW Championship. So at Night of Champions I want to face you at your very best!" he shouted and I nodded./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I think I earned Christian's respect. However I can show him respect to after I beat him and become the NEW ECW Champion!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kofi's Choice

TUESDAY NIGHT ECW

Tonight ECW is in Cleveland, Ohio. I won an Extreme Rules Match against the World's Strongest Man and former ECW Champion Mark Henry. I completely DOMINATED the match. I won the match after hitting a Pedigree on two chairs. My wrestling moves or arsenal is mix of many superstars. I have the Pedigree, RKO or the KKO(Kofi Knockout) the Kofi Slam, Five Knuckle Shuffle, KA, STF, German Suplex, Kimura Lock, Spinebuster, Sharpshooter, Spear, Stunner and the Running Punt Kick. I use many signature moves and finishers that Stone Cold Steve Austin, John Cena, Triple H, and Randy Orton would use. I also have my own moves like the Superkick, DDT, Powerbomb, etc.  
I'm a combination of different Superstars in one. However I feel like I'm Triple H in his prime only better. I will face him and get it my all. I have will fight him. I HAVE to prove to him that I can beat him. I heading to the ECW office of General Manager Teddy Long.

"How it going playa? That was a great match you had last week." he said smiling.

"Thanks Teddy. I'm just inches away to becoming ECW Champion. I'm make sure ECW is the best brand in sports- entertainment." I said confidently.

"Well you'll have to beat me first." a voice said and I turned around to see the ECW Champion Christian.

"I know that very well. I respect you because your a veteran and a great athlete. However at Night of Champions I when I face you at your best I walk out the NEW ECW Champion. Why don't we have a preview match tonight?" I asked turning to Teddy.

"That a great idea. How about tonight the winner of the match gets to decide what match type at Night of Champions?" Teddy asked and I nodded.

"That's fine by me. The match type doesn't matter to me because I'm leaving still ECW Champion. Also Kozlov is still on his mission to destroy ECW. If you think you can stop him go for it." he said leaving.

PARKING LOT

I'm in the parking lot getting a bottle water. I turned around to see Evan Bourne. The man that I feel was screwed out the ECW title.

"Hey man how it going?" he asked.

"It's great. Listen I just want to say that when I become ECW Champion you'll be the first man I defend it against." I said smiling and Evan looked shocked.

"You would really do that?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I would. I was suppose to face the winner of you and Mark two weeks ago, but it's fine now. Kozlov has to be stop. So let's go get our revenge." I said and he nodded.

"Wait! Before we go.." I stopped and went to my Lexus grabbing out of my truck a sledgehammer

"You really are trying to be like Triple H huh?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I want to face him one day and want better way to do that than fight similar like him." I explained and he nodded.

LOCKER ROOM

"I went into the locker room and saw Mark Henry talking to Kozlov?! What are they talking about? Only one way to find out. I busted through the door and they both turned to see me.

"Kofi I won't stop until you and ECW are destroyed." Kozlov said.

"That's right you tell him Kozlov. Kofi, Kozlov and I are working together now to destroy ECW. You got lucky again last week, but after what we do to you you won't make to your match." Mark threatened and then Evan came in with a steel chair.

"You guys should fighting for ECW not trying to it." Evan said.

"Didn't Kozlov take care of you already?" Mark asked.

"Well his standing right to me dumbass so the answer is no! Now Evan take on Kozlov to get your revenge while I beat the shit of Sexual Chocolate!" I declared and he nodded running towards Kozlov.

"Okay big guy let's go!" I yelled and he ran at me with a clothesline, but I ducked nailed him in the ribs with my sledgehammer. BAM! I hit him on his back as he was kneeing down on the floor. I picked him up and throw him into the lockers. I grabbed a broom near by and BAM! I broke the back while swinging it on his back. I lifted him by the head and then KKO. I lifted up again for a Kofi Slam. I then nailed five Germans on him. I then used my sledgehammer and BAM! I hit him right in the face. I then lifted him up hoisted him on my shoulders for a KA. I kicked him in the stomach grabbed his head for a Stunner. I had to end this Triple H style of course. So I found a trashcan and placed it in front of him. I picked him and hooked his arms for a Pedigree. I turned to see Evan walking towards me.

"I never thought I say this, but revenge is sweet." he said.

"Yeah it is. Thanks for the help dude." I said smiling.

"No problem man. Now go out there and become our NEW ECW Champion." he said confidently and I nodded.

* * *

MAIN EVENT

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall where the winner gets to choose the match for Night of Champions!" the announcer explained and the fans cheered.

"Just Close Your Eyes" played and the fans cheered for the ECW Champion Christian who had the ECW Championship around his waist. Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada weighting 212 pounds he is the ECW Champion Christian!" the announcer said announcing Christian. He did his chest taunt and went into the ring ready for fight. He knew what match type he would choose if he won the match.

"The Game" played and out I came with my water bottle and smoke coming the bottom the ramp. "Introducing his opponent from Baltimore,Maryland weighting 260 pounds Kofi!" the announcer stated as the fans roared. I did my split take as I got the right ring apron and I did my split take in the air. I went into the ring climb the second turnbuckle and did my/Hunter's signature pose. I'm focused on one thing Christian. If I beat a veteran like him then I be making a big impact. Wait did I just say if I win?! I will win no matter what!

The bell rang as Christian and I got in a tie-up. I won and throw him into the ropes. He bounced off and I hit a Spinebuster on him. I then continued my attack and started throwing left and rights on him. He was able to get out and then hit me with a dropkick. He then picked me up and hit me with a suplex. He ran to the ropes jumping off the second rope and hit a Springboard Crossbody. 1-2-no I kicked out. He then grabbed my legs and locked in the Sharpshooter. Normally this would hurt a lot, but I've mastered the Sharpshooter to know how to counter it. I rolled my body back and had Christian in a roll-up. 1-2-no he kicked out. I ran him and hit a Superkick. He was out cold for now so I went to the top turnbuckle.

 _Let's do this!_ I thought and jumped in the air for a 450 splash! 1-2-th-no he kicked out! I picked him up and hoisted him on my shoulders. However he got out of my hold and rolled me in a roll-up. 1-2-no I kicked out. I then ran at him and missed him with a clothesline. I turned around and he hit me with a DDT. I was down and Christian went up top. He jumped off and went for a Frogsplash, but rolled out of the way. I got up and grabbed him up from behind. I lifted him off his feet into a German. I then lifted my hand in the air as the cheered. I did the "You Can't See Me" taunt then bounced off the ropes and hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He was holding his head as he got up. I hoisted him for a KA. I then picked him then kicked him the stomach and hooked his arms for a Pedigree. 1-2-3! Yes! I won the match. Now I get to choose what match Christian and I have at Night of Champions.

"Kofi that was a great match playa. Now what match are you choosing at Night of Champions?" Teddy asked with a mic in his hand while he was on the entrance ramp.

"I want an Extreme Rules Match!" I answered and the crowd went wild.

"Then at Night of Champions it's going to be Kofi vs Christian for the ECW Championship in an Extreme Rules Match!" Teddy declared and the crowd roared. At NOC I'm leaving as the NEW ECW CHAMPION NO MATTER WHAT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Kofi vs Christian ECW Championship Night of Champions**

NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS

Tonight is my opportunity to become ECW Champion. NOC Pay-Per View is live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania inside the Wachovia Center. I'm facing Christian for the ECW Championship. I HAVE to win this match! I WILL win this match. The par-per view started of great. Chris Jericho revealed the Big Show as his new tag team partner against Legacy(Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase). Jeri-show (Jericho and Big Show) won the match by submission. Now my match is about to happen.

LOCKER ROOM

I'm in my locker room with my blue attire ready to go when Finaly and Hornswoggle came up to me.

"Tonight's your big day Kofi. You have an opportunity to become ECW Champion. Some guys have been here for years and have never been champion, but you can. I also want to say win or lose you'll have the respect of a lot of Superstars." Finaly said and I nodded.

"I will become ECW Champion! I know that I can go the distance to reach that gold brass and become champion. I'll give it my all and no matter what I'll earn the respect of the WWE Universe, the Superstars, and everyone else in the world." I said and Finaly smiled. Just then Christian came in with the ECW Championship around his waist.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I want you at your best. So tonight may the best man win." he said extending his head and I shook it.

"I wouldn't have any other way too. Your a very respected person and to have your respect means a lot. So let's go out their and give the fans an Extreme Rules ECW Championship match they will never forget!" I declared and he nodded leaving the locker room.

"So you guys are going to watch right?" I asked turning to my Irish friends.

"Of course. When the ECW Championship is on the line everyone in the brand will be watching. Now go out there and show everyone why your the New Game and the Black Cerebral Assassin." Finaly said and I nodded leaving ready to give it my all.

ECW CHAMPIONSHIP EXTREME RULES MATCH

"Coming up next is the ECW Championship match between Christian and Kofi." Josh Matthews said.

"That right Josh and will see a veteran champion going up against a rookie who has make quite impact in the WWE." Matt Striker said.

"The following contest is an Extreme Rules scheduled for one-fall and is for the ECW Championship!" Tony Chimel announced.

"Just Close Your Eyes" played and out came the ECW Champion the veteran, Christian with ECW title around his waist. He may have lost last week, but tonight he'll see if Kofi is really good in the ring or if his all hype. He got into the ring walking back and forth waiting for his opponent.

"The Game" played and out came in the so-called New Game and Black Cerebral Assassin Kofi. He had his water bottle as he did his split take on the entrance ramp as the smoke disappeared. He was focused ready to become ECW Champion. He went to the ring apron and did his second split take as he throw his water bottle in the crowd. He then did a third split take in front of the camera. He went into the ring and did his signature pose. He is ready to fight with everything he has in order to become ECW Champion.

INTRODUCING FIRST THE CHALLENGER:

FROM BALTIMORE, MARYLAND WEIGHTING 270 POUNDS KOFI! Chimel announced as I did my pose while the crowd cheered.

INTRODUCING THE CHAMPION:

FROM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHTING 223 POUNDS HE IS THE ECW CHAMPION CHRISTIAN! Chimel announced as Christian held his ECW Championship over his head. He handed it to the ref and the ref held it up to that the ECW Championship is on the line.

The bell rang as Christian and I went into a tie-up. I won and pushed him and then ran at him with a SPEAR!

"Kofi hits the Spear out of nowhere! He could become the new ECW Champion!" Striker yelled in awe.

However instead of going for the pin I went outside and grabbed a sledgehammer. I raised it high in the air as the fans went wild. I then grabbed four steel chairs and throw them into the ring. I rolled back into the ring and Christian was about to hit me with one of the chairs, but I blocked the shot by hitting my sledgehammer against it. BAM! I hit him in the head with my hammer. I dropped the hammer and picked up the chair he tried to hit me with. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! I hit him four straight times on his back. He was screaming in pain. I lifted him to his feet and hoisted him up for a Kofi Slam on the four chairs! I then picked him and positioned him for Powerbomb on the chairs! I went out the ring and grabbed the steel steps. I pushed them into the ring. However what I didn't see was Christian jumping over the top-rope. He hit my with a crossbody. He then picked me up and hit me with a DDT on the floor! 1-2-no! I kicked out. He picked me up and attempted to throw me into the steel steps, but I countered and then BOOM! he went into the crashing into the steps. I then picked him up, but he hit me in the head with a steel chair. I was down and out for the moment.

He grabbed me trying to Powerbomb me on the steps. However as he had me for the Powerbomb I countered his Powerbomb into a Hurricanrana on the steps! Christian's back has be in a lot of pain after that. I then decided to take advantage of this. I then took apart the ECW announce table. I picked Christian and placed him on the table. I went on top of the announce table and lifted him off his feet. I hooked his arms going for a Pedigree, however; he reversed into a back body drop. Thankfully the table didn't break. He picked me up to my feet and turned me around going for a Killswitch on the table, however; I reversed him this time and kicked him in the stomach. I hooked his arms for Pedigree on the ECW announce table! He was out cold and I rolled him back into the ring. I then grabbed a fire extinguisher from under the ring. I waited for him to get up and BAM! I hit him head-first with the extinguisher. I quickly lifted him off his feet and kicked him the stomach. I then grabbed his head for a Stunner! I then rolled out the ring and grabbed a 10-foot size ladder. I pushed it into the ring and set it up. I wanted to make sure Christian wouldn't move so hit him with a KKO and then KA on the steel steps. I climbed the right side of ladder and now I on the top of it face a battered Christian.

'Here goes everything!' I though and leaped of the ladder. I nailed Christian with a 450 splash! I get off him and I picked him for a German Suplex through the ladder! I grabbed my sledgehammer and BAM! BAM! BAM! I hit him in the head, back, and chest. He was now bleeding like a river. I tossed him into the ropes caught him for a Spinebuster on the steel chairs! I'm absolutely DOMINATING THIS MATCH!

LOCKER ROOM

"This is unreal! Is Christian getting his ass kicked by a rookie?!" Mark Henry yelled in disbelief as all the ECW locker room is watching the ECW Championship match.

"Just because Kofi's a rookie doesn't mean he can't become champion." Finaly said. Just then shockingly Triple H and John Cena come in the ECW Locker Room door.

"I hear there's a new Superstar on ECW that's been on a role lately. We wanted to see this match too." John explained as he joined the group of ECW Superstars, however; Triple H is curious.

"What's the name of this new ECW Superstar?" Hunter asked.

"It's Kofi. The New Game and Black Cerebral Assassin." Finaly answered and Hunter was PISSED.

"Did you just call the "New Game"?" Hunter demanded an answer.

"Well Kofi calls himself that. After all he does do your entrance good." Finaly answered calmly.

"Not only that, but he fights like a combination of Superstars. He use the Pedigree, RKO or KKO, and KA or AA." Evan said and Triple H was levitated.

"What gives that rookie the right to use MY PEDIGREE AT MY EXPENSE?! HE CALLS HIMSELF THE "NEW GAME"?! HE IS A ROOKIE WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO THE BEST! I HAVE BEEN IN THIS BUSINESS FOR 17 YEARS NOW! I HAVE BEEN THE GREATEST WRESTLERS AND THE GREATEST WWE CHAMPIONS OF ALL TIME! THERE IS ONLY GAME, ONLY ONE CEREBRAL ASSASSIN AND ONLY ONE KING OF KINGS! I'M GOING TO SEE IF KOFI IS AS GOOD HE THINKS HE IS OR IF HIS ALL HYPE!" Triple H yelled at the top of his lungs as he watched closely at the match. All the other Superstars including John didn't dare disturb him.

* * *

ECW CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

I have Christian on the steel steps for Pedigree, but he counters some how into a back-body drop. I fell to the mat hard. Christian picked me up and dragged me to the steps. He was going for Killswitch, but I countered turning around kicking him in the stomach and hooked his arms for a Pedigree on the steps! I rolled him over on the the steps and hooked his leg. 1-2-3?! I did it! I'm the new ECW Champion!

HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND THE NEW ECW CHAMPION KOFI! Chimel stated as "The Game" played in the background.

The ref had me MY ECW Championship! I still surprised as the new ECW Champion! I saw Christian get himself up with the help from the ropes. I turned as saw him. I extended my hand and he shook it. The crowd applauded both of us for sportsmanship. He left the ring as I climbed the turnbuckle holding MY NEW ECW CHAMPIONSHIP over my hand.

LOCKER ROOM

"So what do you think?" John asked to Hunter.

"It's going to take more than one win to impress me. The only way he call himself the"New Game" is if he beats me. I'm going to keep eyes on the new ECW Champion Kofi. Now let's go." Hunter answered and John nodded as both left.

"YES! WE HAVE A NEW ECW CHAMPION AND HE NAME IS KOFI!" Finaly shouted as some ECW Superstars cheered while others were upset that a rookie is now ECW Champion.

"Well he may be champion, but the question remains is how long will be ECW Champion?" Mark asked the "question" when ever a new champion is crowd in the WWE.

LOCKER ROOM

I was ready to leave having changed into my casual clothes. A red blazer with a black shirt inside, black pants, and black dress shoes. I was heading out the door until the door slammed into the wall. My guess is that whoever it is isn't in good mood. I turned to see who it was and my eyes widened. It's Triple H?! Why would one of the greatest WWE Championship and future hall of famer be doing in the ECW locker room?! He was staring at me, but I wasn't intimated.

"So your the new ECW Champion huh. When I first saw you I thought you were just lousy rookie, but now that your ECW Champion I admit you have a little talent. However I hear you call yourself the "New Game"?" he asked not happy..

"No disrespect at all Hunter, but when we first looking at each other I know that I would fight you one day. So what better way to do that than to be the better you." I answered and he smiled.

"You think you can be me? I'm the Game. The Cerebral Assassin. I'm the King of Kings. I'm a 12-time World Champion. You can't even lase my boots! It's going to take more than one win to impress me! The only way you can ever be called the "New Game" is if you beat me and I personally say that you are the man and that you are the "New Game" Also if I say that I pass my legacy over to you then you'll be considered to be the "New Game", but that will never happen!" he yelled getting my face.

"Why not? You think that I can't beat you? If you think that Hunter than I'll just have to beat the best there is and when I eventually face I'll prove to you that I can beat you, but that I can continue your legacy." I said and he smiled.

"I'll be watching you from now on. If you really want to be called the "New Game" than you'll have to beat the best in this business. We will face each other and I'll see if you have drive and determination to do whatever it takes to be the man." he said and I nodded.

* * *

 **Kofi is the new ECW Champion! The question now is are how long is the rookie going to be ECW Champion? Also will Kofi go one on one with the "Real" Game Triple H. I'm following SD vs RAW 2009 Ds story mode. After I finish the story I'll continue, but in my way. The question now reminds is can Kofi beat Triple H and become the "New Game"?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Stephanie McMahon visits ECW

ECW

Last night I became the ECW Champion! I beat Christian in an Extreme Rules Match to become the NEW ECW Champion! However now that I'm ECW Champion I have a target on my back. Every single ECW Superstar wants to face me for the ECW Championship. As the champion I have to stay on high alert and watch my back at all times.

Right now I'm the MAN of ECW! I also say if anybody wants a shot at MY ECW Championship they're going have go through the "New" Game Kofi to do it! That will definitely not be an easy take! ECW is tonight live in Oklahoma City,Oklahoma. I'm currently walking to the ECW General Manager room to talk to my GM Teddy Long. Right now I'm wearing my black attire. My tattoos are black with my dragon being red and my snake blue. I have my cross around my neck and my wristbands on my wrist. My ECW Championship is around my waist.

When I saw the ECW General Manager tag on the door and opened it. Inside was Teddy Long my General Manager sitting at his desk smiling. I walked up to him smiling as well.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you playa on becoming the NEW ECW Champion!" he exclaimed shaking my hand as he smiled.

"Thank you Teddy. I never would have thought my first championship in the WWE would a world championship like the ECW Championship. This technically means I'm consider a World Champion right?" I asked curious.

"Yes indeed. The ECW Championship is a World Championship exclusive to ECW. So you are right now the ECW World Heavyweight Champion!" he explained and I smiled.

"YES! To be World Champion is awesome! I couldn't have done this without you, Teddy, the WWE Universe, and for me believing in myself."

"That's what I like to hear Kofi! I'm going to revolve ECW around you playa." Teddy said and just then the door opened to reveal the General Manager of Raw Stephanie McMahon.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to talk to you Mr. Long." she said looking at Teddy with a smile, but then turned her attention to me.

"Kofi congratulations on your ECW Championship win at Night of Champions." she said smiling.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." I said kindly.

"A champion with manners I can get used to that." she said and then turned to Teddy again.

"Now Long you know that as General Managers two things we do is to make sure that the WWE Universe experiences incredibly matches and giving Superstars who have the potential to move up the ladder to do bigger and greater things in the WWE." she claimed.

"I couldn't agree more." Teddy agreed.

"So your okay with Kofi leaving ECW to join RAW." she said and Teddy was shocked.

"W-Well I-I d-don't t-think.." Teddy couldn't even finish his sentence because of the expression on his face.

"I think Kofi going to the RAW brand will boost the fan appeal of the WWE even more and it'll make Kofi an even bigger star if he came to RAW." Stephanie said.

"So Kofi do want to join RAW?" she asked and for a moment I was frozen, until I blinked realizing what she asked.

"Stephanie I don't know yet. ECW is my home. I'm not saying that I won't join RAW, but I'm might just need to think about this a little." I answered and she nodded.

"That's perfectly understandable. Just give yourself some time. My father Vince McMahon built the WWE for one purpose to make it the global, famous, exciting, extreme, greatest wrestling company in history. I just want you, to know that I always get want I want. So I want is Kofi to be apart of Monday Night RAW. And if I have to I'll sue ECW until it's nothing, but ash!" Stephanie declared my eyes widened. Is Stephanie that despite to get me on RAW that she would destroy ECW?!

"Stephanie please don't do this. ECW is my home and I'm the ECW Champion. I understand that you want me, but let this be between you and me, and leave ECW out of it. I think we should settle this at the Great American Bash!" I declared and Stephanie smiled.

"Okay, I'm fair person so at the Great American Bash Kofi you will compete in a ladder match and if you win I won't sue ECW. However I want you to consider this opportunity. You can to so much more on RAW than on ECW. Just think it through." she said and then left closing the door.

"I'm surprised Stephanie wants me on RAW, but to try and sue ECW just to get me is unbelievable." I said.

"I've never compete in a Ladder match before." I said turning to Teddy.

"It's one of the most physical and dangerous matches in the WWE. I won't it lie to you. Don't worry playa like I said before; I'm going to revolve ECW around you. So tonight your going to face Mark Henry for the ECW Championship! Now the question remains is can you successfully retain your newly won ECW Championship?" he asked curious.

"Teddy I have all motivation I need to beat Mark Henry. Plus I've beat him before the only difference is that I'm ECW Champion. I'm walking in ECW Champion and I'm leaving ECW Champion. Plus I didn't become a World Champion just to lose the title two days later. So I'll talk to later Teddy because I have a match against Umaga and I'm going to prove WHY I'm the ECW Champion!" I declared and he smiled then left closing the door.

BACKSTAGE

I was walking backstage ready to face Mark Henry until I bumped into someone. I looked down to see Eve on her butt.

"Oh no. Eve you okay I didn't see you." I said helping her up.

"I'm fine. I heard that Stephanie McMahon wants you on RAW! That's awesome for you!" she said excited.

"I know it's great, but Stephanie's a little to passionate about having me on RAW." I said and she blinked.

"What do mean she's "a little passionate about having you on RAW?" " she asked curious.

"Well she said that she would sue ECW if she wanted to." I answered and she looked at me shocked. I'm not surprised at all.

"What?! She wants you so badly that she sue ECW?! That's insane! Can she do that?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Her last name is McMahon so she can do whatever she want. Plus at the Great American Bash I'm going to compete in a Ladder Match and if I win then Steph will drop the lawsuit. Anyway I have a match against Mark Henry for MY ECW Championship." I said and then the unexpected happened. Eve kissed me on the lips. Our kiss was about 30 seconds before she pulled away. All I could do is look at her in shock. I didn't think that my relationship with her is that huge.

"I did that for good luck and I hope that you do take the offer and also do great things in the WWE. I'll see you around Kofi~" she said smiling and winking at me then left.

"Okay I got a major confidence boost. Now it's time to play the Game!" I yelled walking to the curtains.

MAIN EVENT

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the ECW Championship!" ECW announcer Justin Roberts stated.

"Some Bodies Gonna Get It" played and out came the World's Strongest Man ready to do battle for the ECW ready to become ECW Champion once again. He went into the ring ready to go staring down the entrance way.

"The Game" played and the fans exploded for me as I had MY ECW Championship around my waist. I had my water bottle in hand and did my first split take. I went to the fans giving them fives then went to the ring apron climb it and did my second split take in the air. I looked into the camera and did my final split take. I went into the ring climbed onto the second rope and did my signature taunt. The fans were cheering like crazy!

"This match is scheduled for one-fall and is for ECW Championship! announcer Roberts stated and the fans cheered.

"INTRODUCING FIRST THE CHALLENGER:

FROM SILSBEE, TEXAS WEIGHTING 420 POUNDS HE IS THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MAN MARK HENRY!" the fans booed him crazy, but Mark didn't care. He was glaring at me wanting to become ECW Champion.

"SEXUAL CHOCOLATE! clap SEXUAL CHOCOLATE! clap SEXUAL CHOCOLATE!" the fans chanted at Mark was not pleased at hearing that chant. I smiled hearing it.

"AND INTRODUCING THE CHAMPION:

FROM BALTIMORE, MARYLAND WEIGHTING 270 POUNDS HE IS THE NEW ECW CHAMPION THE "NEW" GAME KOFI!" the fans exploded as I held MY ECW Championship above my head.

"YOUR AWESOME! clap YOUR AWESOME! clap YOUR AWESOME!" I smiled hearing the ECW fans chanting so I grabbed a mic.

"You guys are amazing. At Night of Champions I became ECW Champion! However I have defend MY ECW title against Mr. Sexual Chocolate here." I said and the crowd cheered as Mark was angry.

"Mark the reason why the fans cheer me and boo you is because unlike you I'm not someone's bitch!" I declared and the fans as Mark ran past the ref and hit me with a right hand,but I punched back and repeated. I kicked Mark in the stomach for a DDT. The bell finally rung and I grabbed Mark by the feet and lifted him up a Powerbomb! I then went to the top rope and nailed moonsault. 1-2-no he kicked out. I then ran to the ropes, jumped off the second pair and then SPEAR! by Mark. I tried to go for a Springboard DDT, but he speared me in mid-air! 1-2-no I kicked out and Mark was arguing with the ref. I then took grabbed his head from behind and hit an Inverted DDT or Sting's Scorpion Death Drop. I now had the momentum. I waited for him to get up and then BAM! I hit a Superkick. I then climbed to the top rope and delivered an Elbow Drop to him.

"WE WANT SUPLEX! clap clap clap WE WANT SUPLEX! clap clap clap WE WANT SUPLEX!" the crowd was chanting for me to give Suplexs so let's do it!

Mark got up and was going for a clothesline but I ducked and grabbed him from behind and lifted him a German Suplex. I then got him off his feet for a second German. I then did my third and final German Suplex and Mark was out as the fans cheered. I then waited for him to get up and then I ran him and hit him with a clothesline sending him over the top rope to the floor. I then measured him and then to the ropes bounced off them and jumped over them with a Undertaker style Suicide Dive. I then grabbed him and rolled him back into the ring, however; I pulled him head back. Now his feet were barely touching the ring apron and I was holding his head. I then planted him with a DDT on the outside!

3!

4!

The ref was at a count of four and I got Mark back into the ring. Then Mark tried and Spear me of the ring apron to the floor, but I saw it coming and him missed me completely. His body was now on the ropes. I then started hitting him with high knees. I hit about 6 of them and I then ran to the end of the ring apron to deliver a Big Boot to Mark. He was now laying on the mat back down. I then grabbed the ropes using them as support to lift me up and I nailed a Springboard Shooting Star Press. I then picked him up and then lifted him up for a Atomic Drop in other words I lifted him up and dropped my knee on his balls. He was holding them in pain I then grabbed him and hoisted him up. His back was now on my shoulder. I then moved my hands to his head and then I hit a neckbreaker. I then grabbed him by the head in Suplex position, but I jumped to the opposite side where Mark was lifted him up and planted him for Falcon Arrow. **(This is the Falcon Arrow 2 in WWE 2k16. This is going to be one of Kofi's signature moves besides the Spinebuster, Hurricanrana, etc. I'm also going to add one more signature. It's the Superman Punch. Kofi will also have the Spear as one of his finishers. So signatures are Superman Punch, Spinebuster, Falcon Arrow, German Suplex, and Hurricanrana. Finishers are Pedigree, KKO, Running Punt Kick, Spear and KA. Kofi will uses the KA sometimes.) Now back to the match.**

I then went into the corner waiting for him to get up as I firmly planted my left fist on the mat. He got up and at him for a Superman Punch! I then got him off his feet and I lifted him for a Spinebuster. I then ran to ropes bounced off them and hit a running Shooting Star Press. I then tried to get him up, but he pushed me off and I landed on my ass. I then charged at him, but he going for a Spear, but he caught me in mid-air and was going for the World's Strongest Slam and he nailed it. 1-2-thr-no! I kicked out and Mark was furious. He went to the ref arguing it was a three count, but the ref said that I got my shoulder up before the three. Mark then turned around and then SPEAR! I pick him up for a Pedigree. 1-2-3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE ECW CHAMPION KOFI!" Justin Roberts stated as the ref handed me MY ECW Championship and I held it in the air with pride.

BACKSTAGE

After my title defense and ECW being over I got undressed into my casual attire and left with my ECW Championship around my shoulder. I was about to leave via car. I have three Lexus'. One is red. The other one is black. The final Lexus is white. I then looked and saw Kelly Kelly.

"Hey get win tonight champ." she said smiling.

"Thank you very much. Coming from a beautiful lady like you is great. However the question is how long will I be on ECW?" I asked myself.

"Don't worry. If I were you I'd take the opportunity because there are very few people get a chance like this." she told me which made me think. Then Kelly kissed me on the lips. What is it about me?! I know I'm a caring and honest person but I need a warning before that happens. Our kiss was about 1 minute. She smiled to me and I had curious expression.

"From now on if someone going to kiss me please tell me before hand." I said and Kelly nodded.

"I just like your reaction." she said still smiling.

"I'm see you later Kelly." I said getting my Lexus and she waved.

HOME

I live in a apartment. It's actually a rich type of apartment. It has a fire place, 90-inch flat screen TV, a high tech up to date computer, I also have a black, glass figurine case were I put my titles. I put my ECW Championship in the first door and closed it. My bed is a king-size deluxe bed. I have a chandler on my roof and the floor is beautiful. It cost in total $ 850,000 dollars. I plan to get a mansion too. Right now I have a contact that pays me 5,000/week. Originally it was 3,000/week, however; thanks to my ECW Championship win I got a $2,500 bonus. Just then my computer going off. When my computer goes off that means I got a message from somebody.

I turned on my computer and saw the message was from Stephanie.

[Hello Kofi this is Stephanie McMahon the General Manager of RAW.]

[I wanted to talk to you about the opportunity I'm offering you. You can boost your career and do so much more on RAW than on ECW. What I can offer you is little compared to what Teddy Log can offer you. So to change your mind I'll have someone visit you at your house.]

DING! DONG!

Just then my door bell rang and in came a white male with short brown hair in wrestling gear. He walked up to me and I was a little spectral.

"Hey Kofi I'm Ted Dibiase. Stephanie called me to help convince you that you take this deal." he said.

"Nice to meet you Ted." I said as we shook hands.

"Listen this is a once-in-lifetime opportunity for you. Your very lucky Stephanie is giving you this opportunity to join RAW. This is a very rare opportunity for new guys like you." he said.

"This is a little confusing. Not the part about me coming over to RAW, but about Stephanie wanting me so badly. It's just a lot to handle at the moment." I said and he nodded.

"I understand what you mean, but you have to take this offer. You can accomplish bigger and greater things in the WWE if you took this deal. No only that but sooner or later ECW might be gone." he said.

"ECW Champion or not you'll still a rookie and you need to take this deal!" he declared and I wasn't phased.

"I just need a little bit more time to think." I said and he was angry.

"You need to act more and think less! Fine! If you won't join RAW then how about I make you want to join!" he then tried to punch me, but I grabbed it and nailed him with a left hook. He went down and I grabbed him and throw him on my round table. I then chopped his chest 3 straight times. I then stood on top of the table. I picked him and grabbed his head then KKO through the round table!

I wasn't done at all! I picked him for the floor and throw him in head-first into my glass figurine case. BAM! His head went straight through the glass. He was now bleeding all over his face. I then throw his head into the wall. I then turned his body around for a German. I did this process third times until he was out cold. I then picked him pulled his arm over my neck. I hopped to the opposite he was in and lifted him up for a Falcon Arrow. I then went into a corner and planted my right fist to the ground. He could barely stand. He couldn't even get to his feet with the support of the wall. He finally got up and turned around for a Superman Punch! I then picked him and then went to the wall ran back for a SPEAR! Finally I picked him up and then kicked him in the mid-section, hooked his arms for Pedigree.

"I'll give my answer at the Great American Bash. But for right now you just cost me about $20,000 dollars. But I can pay all that back easily. My annual salary for my contact was $1,095,000 plus a bonus I got from my ECW Championship win. I now have an annual salary of $1,825,000. I'm rising in the WWE. So right now you need to leave." I finished my claim and then throw Dibiase out of my apartment. He then called a cab and he left.

"What a day. Now let's see how much this will cost." I told myself fixing my apartment. I cleaned all the blood, glass and broken wood off the floor. Now all I need is a few people to pay in order to get my apartment back to shape. I called a repair man and paid him $10,000 for everything. I know Stephanie wants me this badly, but this is a little to much. I'm going to win the Ladder match at the Great American Bash then after I do that I'll give Stephanie my answer.

The question now is am I ready to go to RAW yet?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Kofi's desire to Win**

TUESDAY NIGHT

Tonight ECW is live tonight from Boston, Massachusetts. I've been thinking about the events that transpired last week. Ted Dibiase trying to force me to join RAW, me kicking ass, etc. I was also thinking about my Ladder match at the Great American Bash. I've never been in a Ladder match, but I'm going train to the MAX in order to make ECW, Teddy, me, and every single ECW fan proved when I pull down that briefcase.

I just arrived at the arena in my custom white Infiniti 2009 g37. Today I have on a black blazer with black pants, black dress shoes, and a new gold watch. My watch is a rolex OYSTER PERPETUAL DAY-DATE 36. I brought it on Saturday after I finished my workout. I have my ECW Championship around my shoulder. Finally, I changed my wrestling attire. All my plain shirts now have a iron cross on them that have the name 'Kofi is King' in the middle of it. All the cross are different colors. For example my green plain shirt has a black cross on it, while my red shirt has a blue cross on it. Going to RAW would be amazing for me, but I don't want to leave ECW nor the ECW Championship. I'll think about all this once my mind is clear.

LOCKER ROOM

I just changed out of my causal clothes and into my wrestling gear. Today I'm wearing my yellow attire. The only difference is that my yellow plain shirt has a blue cross on it. Just then my door opened to reveal Eve come in with a smile. She was wearing her wrestling attire too.

"Hey I just came here to tell you that Teddy needs you and also Christian wants to talk to you too." she said and I nodded.

"Where does he want me to meet him at?" I asked.

"He said in the parking lot." she answered.

Teddy probably wants to talk about with me and Dibiase. For Christian he probably wants to talk about me getting an opportunity to go to RAW. After I'm done for tonight do want to hangout?" I asked and she smiled.

"YES! I'd love spend time with you! I've never got the chance to ask you out since Miz and Morrison were threatening you. I've wanted to have the time to know you." she explained and I smiled.

"Will I promise you it will be a great night. How about tomorrow at a fancy restaurant?" I suggested and she jumped up in the air with excitement. I going to take that as a yes.

"Anyway I'll see you later my brunette~." I teased and left while she blushed a little.

PARKING LOT

After 5 minutes I was in the parking lot where I saw Christian standing. He had a serious expression on his face. I walked up to him and he glazed at MY ECW Championship around my waist. He then looked straight at my face.

"You've been making quite an impact since coming to the WWE. Ever since you won the ECW Championship your popularity as increased wildly. You even have Stephanie McMahon, the RAW General Manager ask you to join her show on RAW. This kind of opportunity is very rare Kofi. I personally want you to stay on ECW because I want to get my rematch for the ECW Championship, however; it's your call." he finished his speech and I took about a minute to think about what I was going to say.

"First of all, I just want to say that I'll make my decision at the Great American Bash. Second, I respect you giving me advice on this decision. Finally if I do decide to say on ECW then I'll face you once again for the ECW Championship and give every single ECW fan around the world exciting, memorable, and entertaining matches we can put on." I concluded as we spoke hands and we our separate ways.

ECW GENERAL MANAGER OFFICE

It took me about 10 minutes to get to the General Manager's office. I opened the door to see Teddy not in a good mood. I can tell this has to do with Stephanie and Dibiase.

"Kofi I got some bad news playa. It seems when Ted Dibiase suffered an injury last week when he came to your house. Stephanie dropped the lawsuit on ECW, but instead now she planning on suing ECW for Dibiase's injury. This isn't good at all." Teddy explained and I remained calm.

"But Dibiase tried to attack me first. I just acted in self defense and was a little overboard with it." I explained and Teddy nodded.

"I believe you playa, but you don't have an evidence to prove it sadly." I grunted my teeth admitting that Teddy is right. Just then Stephanie came in with a simile on her face.

"Stephanie I know what you want." Teddy said right off the bat.

"I know Long, but I didn't come to talk about Kofi. No came to talk about the lawsuit for Dibiase's injury. I came to inform you, Kofi that at the Great American Bash you'll compete in a Ladder match against a RAW Superstar of my choosing and if you win then the money inside the briefcase should be more than enough to cover Dibiase's injury. I see you gentlemen later." she explained about to leave.

"Wait! Stephanie can I tell you something?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure. What's do want to tell me ECW Champion?" she asked.

"If I do go to RAW than I prove that I'll go beyond my limits and push myself to make sure that not only my career, but RAW becomes the #1 weekly episodic television show in history again! I train my ass to make sure that RAW becomes the best brand it can be. I also bring excitement and entertainment back to the WWE. If I able to that than one day I'm be able to face Triple H." I explained and she blinked at me.

"You want to face my husband?!" she asked shocked.

"Yes I do. Why do think I have the same entrance as him and use some his signature moves? Because when I looked into his eyes I knew that the two of us would fight one day. He knows that as well. I could tell from his facial expression that he wants to see if I can live up to my hype and become the "NEW" Game or if I'll just a rookie who just been on a lucky streak." I explained and she nodded.

"I understand. You want to prove to my husband that you can be his successor in a sense." she said and I thought for a moment.

"Now that I think about that might be a future goal. To have Triple H pass his legacy down to me. He may be ruthless, aggressive, heartless, arrogant, and an asshole at times, but his still one the greatest WWE Superstar and WWE Champions of all time. He's eventually going to be inducted into the Hall of Fame. So Stephanie in a way you can think of me as Triple H's protege Since he'll technically pass down his legacy to me." I explained.

"Wow. I never meet someone who was so determined to face my husband. While when you do face my husband I just want you to know that I want to see a match for the ages! I see you at the Bash Kofi~." she teased and left. I suddenly felt a

"Why do I feel like this?" I asked myself.

"Probably because Stephanie just teased you." Teddy said.

"To think Stephanie McMahon would tease me. But enough about that. Teddy who am I face tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight your facing Evan Bourne." he answered and I shook my head.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"I want the match to be for MY ECW Championship." I stated and Teddy looked at me confused.

"Because Evan never got his opportunity to compete for a shot at the ECW Championship. This way he'll get a fair match." I answered and he nodded.

"Alright playa good luck and also if you do end up going to RAW I'll always have your back playa." he exclaimed and I nodded.

LATER ON

I'm currently in my Locker Room lifting weights when suddenly Evan came in. I carefully dropped my weights and fist-bumped him.

"I heard from Teddy that you and me are going at it for the ECW Championship. But the question is why me?" he asked.

"Because you got screwed out a chance to even get a title shot. So as ECW Champion and as your friend I feel you deserve this championship match." I explained and he nodded.

"So let's go give the ECW fans a ECW Championship match worth watching!" I exclaimed.

"YEAH! And my the best man win." he extended his hand and I shook it.

MAIN EVENT

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the ECW Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

" _Axeman_ " played and the crowd gave an ovation because out came the high-flying sensational Evan Bourne came out pumped for this match. This is first chance at a world championship. He has the speed and the athleticism, but the question on everyone's mind is; can he beat Kofi and become ECW Champion? Evan fived fans and hopped into the ring ready for battle.

" _The Game"_ played and the crowd gave me the same ovation. I came out with MY ECW Championship around my waist and my bottle water in my right hand. I knew I had to take this match seriously. Evan and I are equal in speed and athleticism, but I have the advantage in both durability and power. I did my three spit takes and did my signature pose on the turnbuckle. I got off and stared straight at Evan. He stared right back. We both knew the we can't underestimate each other.

"INTRODUCING THE CHALLENGER:

From ST LOUIS, MISSOURI WEIGHTING 185 POUNDS EVAN BOURNE!" Evan raised his hands in the air and the crowd cheered.

"INTRODUCING THE CHAMPION:

FROM BALTIMORE, MARYLAND WEIGHTING 280 POUNDS HE IS THE ECW CHAMPION KOFI!" I raised MY ECW title in the air and the crowd roared.

I handed my title to the ref who held it up high. The bell rang and both of us circled around the ring. We eventually tied up and I then got him in a headlock. I appealed pressure on the hold and Evan was struggling. However he pushed me into the ropes and broke free. I ran to the opposite side and he hit a dropkick. I got up immediately and ducked a clothesline. He turned around and kicked him in the gut. I then planted him with a DDT. 1-2-no. I then grabbed his legs and went for a Powerbomb, however; he countered into a Hurricanrana into a double leg cradle. 1-2-no. He then ran at me, but lifted him over the ropes, however; instead of dropping to the floor he managed to hang on the ropes.

I turned around and he went for a kick, but I blocked it and he went for an Enzuigiri. However I ducked and he dropped on the ring apron holding his leg. I took advantage and hit him with my own Enzuigiri. He fell to floor and struggled to get up. I waited for him to get up and he finally did. I ran towards the ropes and jumped off nailing Evan with a over the top Suicide Dive.

1

2

I climbed back on the ring apron and look at Evan who was still struggling getting up. I jumped off the ropes going for a Moonsault, but he caught he and nailed a Powerslam?! HOW THE HELL WAS HE ABLE TO DO THAT?! I HAVE A 95 POUND ADVANTAGE OVER HIM! THAT MUST HAVE BEEN PURE LUCK!

3

4

He pushed me back into the ring and I still hurting from that Powerslam. Evan was now on the ring apron this time. He elevated from the ropes and nailed a Springboard 450. 1-2-th-no. He was shocked I kicked out. He then went to the top turnbuckle with his back turned. I finally was able to get up from the Powerslam and turned around. Evan leaped off the top rope going a Moonsault, but I caught him and lifted him in DDT position. I then nailed an Inverted DDT. 1-2-thr-no. I was surprised he kicked out. I then went for a Powerbomb like earlier. This time I nailed it. I then went for a second one, but Evan countered this time into a Headscissors Takedown. He then kicked me in the gut. He was to hit a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then went for a kick while I was in a kneeling position and connected. He kicked my chest multiple times and one straight to the side of my head.

I was strained for a little bit. Evan ran at me but I had him scouted and then BAM! I nailed a Superkick out of nowhere. I picked him up and hit the Falcon Arrow. I then ran at him and then SUPERMAN PUNCH! I piked him up and pushed him into the ropes. He jumped off the second rope going for a Springboard Crossbody, but then SPEAR! 1-2-thr-no! I was in shock and then thought of an idea. I dragged him near the middle of the ring. I climbed the top rope and smiled. I jumped off and nailed Air Bourne?! "Kofi just hit Bourne with his signature move! It's over now!" Striker shouted. "Here's the cover!" Grisham stated.

1-2-thre-no?! Evan Bourne kicked out?! I was in shock. My eyes were extremely widened. HOW THE HELL DID HE KICK OUT OF THAT?! I looked at the ref and showed his fingers of two. Evan was struggling to get up. I ran at him and nailed a German. I nailed three more Germans. I picked him up and kicked him in the gut. I hooked his arms going for a Pedigree, but he countered into a Backbody drop. I immediately got up and then BAM! Evan nailed me with a Superkick. I was down and he climbed the top rope.

"Kofi is down and Bourne on the top rope. Could this be Evan Bourne's time?!" Striker exclaimed.

BAM! "Air Bourne! Bourne nails Air Bourne! Evan Bourne is going to do it!" Grisham shouted.

1-2-thre-no?! I got the shoulder up and Evan was in shock now. Evan couldn't believe it. He looked at the ref and just like me earlier he showed his fingers at two. "THIS IS AWESOME! clap clap clap THIS IS AWESOME! clap clap clap THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd was chanting as this amazing match was going on.

Evan picked me up, but I kicked him in gut and hooked his arms for a Pedigree! "Kofi hits the Pedigree! It's over!" 1-2-thre-no?! WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! EVAN KICKED OUT THE PEDIGREE?! "Evan Bourne is still alive in this match. This is a amazing ECW Championship match by two amazing Superstars!" Grisham declared.

I picked him and lifted him on my shoulder for a K-5, but elbowed me three times in the head. I was forced to go and Evan kicked me in the gut. Evan then hooked my arms for a PEDIGREE?! EVAN NAILED ME WITH MY FINISHING MOVE! "Evan Bourne nails Kofi with Kofi's Pedigree! Could this do it?!" Grisham shouted in suspense.

1-2-thre-no. I got my left foot on the bottom rope. The ref saw this and told Evan that I got my foot on the rope and he was even more shocked. One question was on both our minds: what the hell we have to do in order to walk out ECW Champion?! Evan saw I was still down and climbed to the top rope once again. "If Evan Bourne is able to hit Air Bourne then we may have a new ECW Champion!" Striker exclaimed.

Evan took a deep breath and jumped off. AIR BOURN- NO KKO IN MID-AIR! **(Randy hit a RKO in mid-air on Evan when Evan went for Air Bourne near the middle of the ring back in** **2010.)** "KKO OUT OF NOWHERE?! WHAT A COUNTER BY THE ECW CHAMPION!" Striker and Grisham shouted in unison while in absolute shock. "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted in absolute shock as well. 1-2-3! Finally it's over. THAT WAS AN INSANE MATCH! _"The Game"_ played and I rose up with the help of the ropes.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE ECW CHAMPION KOFI!" the ref handed me MY ECW Championship and raised my hand in the air as the whole arena was clapping, cheering, smiling after that INSANE match. Evan was able to make it to his feet and we looked straight at each other. I extended my hand and he shook as I raised his hand. The crowd was cheering for not only for good sportsmanship, but an INSANE, EXCITING,ENTERTAINING,ETC. He left the ring as he was clapping for me. I celebrated not only defending my ECW Championship, but for keeping my promise and giving the fans a ECW Championship match they would talk about for a long time. I then asked for a mic.

"Stephanie no disrespect to you, but after what you just saw I have a desire! A desire to win no matter what stands in my way! At the Great American Bash I knew Stephanie you'll choose someone who will give me a tough challenge, but I'm not backing down! I'm face whoever you choose head on! So at the Bash I won't just win for myself, but win for FUCKING ECW!" I declared throwing the mic down as the fans roared for me.

 _"At the Bash I'm going to give it my all! My desire will be stronger than ever! I WILL WIN! I WILL WIN FOR ME AND ECW! NOTHING IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM GETTING THAT BRIEFCASE!"_ I told myself determined to win no matter what!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Great American Bash**

 **Triple H (c) vs Edge WWE Championship**

 **Batista vs Kane**

 **John Cena(c) vs John "Bradshaw" Layfield New York Parking Lot Brawl for the World Heavyweight Championship**

 **Kofi vs ? Ladder Match with a Briefcase containing money for Ted Dibase's injury**

 **Micheal McCool vs Natalya to determine the inaugural Divas Champion**

 **Chris Jericho vs Shawn Micheals**

 **Tommy Dreamer (with Colin Delaney) vs Mark Henry (with Tony Atlas)**

 **Shelton Benjamin vs Matt Hardy (c) for the United States Championship**

 **John Morrison and The Miz (c) vs Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder vs Jesse and Festus, and Finlay and Hornswoggle Fatal Four Way tag-team match for the WWE Tag Team Championship**

LOCKER ROOM

 _This is it Kofi! The Great American Bash is tonight! You have to win so that ECW can be saved! YOU TO WIN NO MATTER WHAT DAMN IT! I'M THE ECW CHAMPION! I REPRESENT EVER ECW FAN, ECW CHAMPION, AND I GOING TO GO EXTREME TONIGHT!_

Right now I'm doing push-ups with 250 lb weights. Today I'm in red attire. I also removed my two cross tattoos. I now have two cross with dragons on them. My left shoulder has a large black cross with four green jewels and a big red dragon around it. My right shoulder had the same tattoo only the dragon was green.

50

51

52

53

54

55

56

 ***KNOCK***

"Come in."

The door opened to revealed Eve, and Kelly.

"Hey girls. What brings you here? 57,58, 59..."

"This is the biggest match of your career. Your competing in a Ladder match and your representing ECW, how are you not nervous?" Eve asked and I stopped my push-ups.

"Because I know that panicking is stupid. I know when in high-staked matches I have to give it my all. Plus I show a different side to myself whenever weapons are involved."

"What do you mean by that?" Kelly asked.

"Whenever I get pushed to far in a match , get screwed in a match, or someone uses me for their own personal gain I go berserk. Basically I beat the living hell out of them. For example if I were to get powerbombed through an announce table then I would immediately kip-up. I call it the 'Invisible Mode' or 'Beast Mode' because I literally go insane." I explained and both of them looked in awe.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Yup. After all my goal is to be the first ever African American WWE Champion. And I'm going to stop until I accomplish that goal. In the meantime you girls want to hangout?" I asked.

"Sure." they said at the same time.

* * *

All three of us were having a good time. We were chanting, eating, and having fun. The first match had John Morrison and The Miz defending their Tag Team Championships in a Fatal Four Way against Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder, Jesse and Fetus, and Finaly and Hornswoggle.

The match was great in my opinion. All four teams at one point took control of the match. All four teams were going back and forth. Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins nailed Finaly with Rough Ryder then a Moonsault, but Jesse and Fetus attacked from behind and took Ryder out. They nailed a Powerbomb & Neckbreaker combination on Hawkins. However Miz and Morrison returned in the match and attacked from behind. They threw Fetus out of the ring. Miz then hit **Reality Check** on Jesse. Morrison then picked Jesse up for a **Moonlight Drive**. Hawkins and Ryder returned in the match and took out the Tag Champions. Hawkins and Ryder did the Rough Ryder  & Moonsault combination. They scored the pin and become the new Tag Team Champions.

Matt Hardy defended his Untied States Championship against Shelton Benjamin. The two went back and forth. Matt went for Twist of Fate, but Shelton countered with Paydirt to become the new United States Champion.

The Heart and Soul of ECW Tommy Dreamer with his rookie Colin Delaney at his corner took on the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry with his manager Tony Atlas at his corner. The match went back and forth. Dreamer was on the top rope looking to finish off Mark, but then Delaney TURNED ON HIS MENTOR AND KNOCKED HIM OFF THE TOP ROPE! Henry then took advantage and with a World's Strongest Slam for the win.

"Girls I'll be right back. I need to have a talk with Colin Delaney if that's okay?" I asked.

"No problem. Give him a piece of your mind." Kelly answered.

"Yeah. Knock some sense to him." Eve continued and I nodded before leaving.

BACKSTAGE

Colin Delaney was walking around smiling about he had just accomplished a few minutes ago. People were looking away at him, but he didn't care until someone with a pissed off attitude came up to him. "HEY!" the person revealed to be the ECW Champion Kofi.

"What? You got a problem with me, chump?" he said sarcastically.

"First of all watch your ass! Second of all you turn on your mentor for what reason!" I yelled with confusion and anger.

"You want to know why?! Because I'm tired of being overlooked. So that's why I turned against Dreamer!"

"Really the "everyone overlooks me so I turn against them" chicle. That's a pathetic and stupid reason. If you feel like your being overlooked why don't you get your head out of your ass, learn from your mistakes, and train to get better instead of blaming over people!" I yelled before leaving.

LOCKER ROOM

I opened the door to my locker room calm now after my conversation with Delaney. I saw Kelly and Eve talking with each other. They looked at me with worried expressions. "You okay Kofi?" Kelly asked going up to me. "Yeah Kelly I'm fine. It's just that dick Delaney. You know what fuck him. I don't need to care about a piece of crap like him." I cursed and Kelly patted my head. "Forgot that jerk Kofi and focus on your match later." She said.

"Your right let's forget about this." I said and let the rest of the day go by. We continued with our business as the Par-Per-View went on. Chris Jericho and Shawn Michelas compete against each other. The two greats with big and forth with both wrestlers putting on an exciting match. The match ended by knockout in favor of Jericho because he exposed Micheals' right eye to the point where the ref had stop the match from the bleed lose Shawn was getting.

The next match was Michelle McCool and Natayla facing off to see who would be the first ever or inaugural Divas Champion. The match was good in my opinion. Michelle won the match after making Natayla tap out to a Heel Hook. During this time I was doing push-ups, sit-ups, curl-ups, etc. to prepare for match which is next. I was about to leave until Kelly grabbed my hand. "Wait. This for good luck." she said before kissing me for 10 seconds. "My turn." Eve said and she followed suit. "Thank you girls for your support and I promise I won't just win this match for you, but for every ECW fan ever!" I declared and they nodded.

* * *

Great American Bash was back from commercial and Tom Chimel was in the ring as the bell had just rang. "The following contest is a Ladder Match scheduled for one-fall containing money for Ted Dibiase's injury." He stated the stipulation to the fans. **The Game (remix)** played and the fans were giving me a huge pop. I had ECW title around my waist and my water bottle in hand with a serious expression on my face. "From Baltimore, Maryland weighting 270 pounds he is the ECW Champion Kofi!" The fans gave me another huge pop as I held my ECW title in the air ready for a fight. "The question that everyone has been wondering Matt who did Stephanie McMahon pick as Kofi's opponent?" Tood asked. "Well whoever it is sure'll will have a hard going up against our champion Kofi because I have the confidence in the world that Kofi will win this match." Matt said cocky.

Suddenly "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage played and the crowd went insane as CM Punk, 3-time World Heavyweight Champion, former ECW Champion and two-time Money in the Bank winner is facing me. "I don't know what the situation is and I really don't care. I'm just here to compete." He said while making his way to the ring. "Punk may say that, but their is a lot at stake in this match. Punk made his way to the ring and the ref rang the bell. I stared and Punk as he stared back at me. Both of us charged each other and fists were flying back and forth. Punk hit me with a knee in the chest. He then hooked my arm dropping me down with a Underhook Suplex.

Punk then went outside and grabbed a few chairs, a 15 foot-ladder, etc. He looked and then BAM! I jumped off the top rope with a Diving Crossbody crashing the ladder on top of Punk. Punk was stuck on the floor because of the ladder and I would take advantage. I went to the ring apron holding my arms on the ropes and then elevated myself with the help of the ropes for MOONSAULT ON TO THE LADDER! I was pain a little bit, but Punk felt more of it. I removed the ladder off of Punk. I took the ladder then opened it and dragged one of Punk's legs on the bottom end of the ladder. I held the top end high and then SNAP! I throw it down with force hurting Punk's leg in the process.

I grabbed him attempting to throw him into the barricade, but he countered and then I WAS SENT CRASHING INTO THE BARRICADE NEAR THE TIME KEEPER'S AREA! I was managed to get back up and turned around BAM! Punk slammed my head with a steel chair! He then dragged me out of the time keeper's area and rolled me back in the ring. He was on the apron so I ran towards the ropes and then SPEAR THROUGH THE ROPES TO FLOOR! "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd was chanting.

20 MINUTES LATER

Both me and Punk are giving it our all, but neither of us could get the briefcase. Both Phil and I were performing on amazing moves causing the WWE Universe chanting "THIS IS AWESOME!" "ECW!" Phil started the chants by slamming me through the RAW Announce Table with a Springboard Elbow. When I was down Phil started to climb for the case, but I did a kip-up and ran towards the ring. I rapidly climb the ladder while Phil and I were exchanging lefts and rights. Phil went for a slap, but I caught his hand and lifting him in Fireman Carry Position. I saw there was two tables together in the ring and I smiled. I jumped off the ladder and then DEATH VALLEY DRIVER THROUGH TWO TABLES! My DVD (Death Valley Driver) through the two tables caused the WWE Universe to become even more hyped.

Right now Phil and I are bleeding after bashing each other with barbwire baseball bats. Both our faces were bloody as hell, but neither of us were giving up. I got up with the help of the ring apron. Phil was still struggling to get up. He turned around and BAM! I blasted him with my sledgehammer. I grabbed his head and slammed it into the ECW Announce Table. I removed the monitors and equipment from the table. I grabbed Phil once again and placed on the table. I climbed the table and then hooked his arms for Pedigree. "Kofi going for a Pedigree on our announce table!" Matt stated.

I was about to hit it, but Punk countered by twisting my grip with his hands to escape and then planting me with a DDT ON THE TABLE! Punk then grabbed and hoisted me up Fireman Carry position looking for Go To Sleep or GTS. "Punk looking for the GTS on our announce table!" Matt stated. "If Punk hits this then I don't Kofi will be able to get up." Tood said with slight doubt. Punk released his grip about to drop his knee on my face, but I caught his knee and kicked him in the chest. I THEN HOOKED HIS ARMS FOR A PEDIGREE THROUGH THE ECW ANNOUNCE TABLE! "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" The WWE Universe was hyped then ever in this match. I managed to get on my feet and then grab a new 15-foot ladder bringing it into the ring. I set up the ladder in the ring and started to climb the ladder with every ounce of my strength. "Come on Kofi! Your almost there!" Matt said cheering me on. I'm within arms reach of the case, but then Punk was back up and blasted me with lefts, rights, and slaps. However I came back with lefts, rights, and slaps of my own.

"LET'S GO KOFI! CM PUNK! LET'S GO KOFI! CM PUNK!" The WWE Universe was cheering both of us on. We continued to traded blows. Punk then got the up hand with an uppercut. Phil then went for a right, but I caught his hand and I BLASTED HIM WITH THE BRIEFCASE! I then knew this was the end. I grabbed him by the throat, threw his left arm back and then CHOKESLAM OFF THE LADDER THROUGH A TABLE! Punk was down and out for the count. I grabbed the case and unhooked it!

HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

THE ECW CHAMPION KOFI!

 _I DID IT! YES! YES! YES! YES!_ "Kofi wins! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Todd and Matt said together. I just beat a former World Heavyweight Champion,former ECW Champion and Two-time Money in the Bank winner! "The Game (remix) was playing in the background and I couldn't be anymore happier with myself. Phil was helped up to his feet by refs and medic personal. He then walked over to me and extend his hand. I shook it and the WWE Universe clapped their hands for not only an amazing match, but for way of sportsmanship and respect. Phil then raised my hand in the air as the crowd cheered. Suddenly both Stephanie and Teddy came out to the ramp.

"Kofi that was an amazing match you just had. The money inside the briefcase should be more than enough to take care of Dibiase's injury." Stephanie explained and Teddy sighed in relief. "Our GM Teddy Long has to be relied that this Dibiase nonsense is over with. Kofi opening the briefcase now." Matt said. I opened it, but wasn't money at all. "Wait a minute that isn't money, but it looks like a contract." Todd explained. "I told you Long, that I also win. So I had my father write a contract were the winner would immediately by sent to RAW. So by order of my father Vince McMahon Kofi you officially being trading from ECW to RAW!" Stephanie explained. _WHAT THE FUCK?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! SHE HAD A PLAN THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME AND_ I PLAYED RIGHT IN HER HAND! "WHAT?! KOFI IS GOING TO RAW?! THE ECW CHAMPION IS GOING TO RAW!" Matt and Todd yelled in anger, confusion, shock, disbelief and an other emotions that could explain this situation.

 _I'M GOING TO RAW?! WHAT THE FUCK!_

John Cena was able to retain his World Heavyweight Championship against JBL after an Attitude Adjustment on top of a car. Batista was able to beat Kane after Batista countered a Chokeslam into a Batista Bomb. Finally Triple H was able to retain the WWE Championship after a Pedigree to Edge after Edge had accidentally Speared Vickie. Only thing I can I think is _what's next for me?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: RAW Debut

 **Hey everybody hope everyone is having good day as I am. I'm going to update so things on Kofi. Kofi's moveset is now changed. Signatures: Superkick, Lou Thez Press, Superman Punch and Triple German Suplex**

 **Finishers: Pedigree, Crossface,Sharpshooter, Jackhammer, and Spear**

 **Kofi's attire will be the same but he will have plain shirt. They will also be a change in colors. He'll start with black. He'll also have diving elbows in his moveset as well. Wrestling style: High-flying/Brawler Since Kofi is black his goal is to become the first African American/black WWE Champion in history. Anyway let's continue with the story.**

* * *

After a shocking turn of events I'm going to WWE's flagship show Monday Night RAW. I'm both happy and pissed off at Stephanie because while she did use BS methods to force me to join RAW I'm still grateful for the opportunity to compete against some best wrestlers in the world on a bigger stage. I had just arrived to the Georgia Dome in Atlanta, Georgia. I had on my t-shirt of Triple H's King of Kings logo but had my name on it along with black pants. I had my wrestling gear in a Nike sports bag with three bottles of water and two bottles of Gatorade. Finally I had my ECW Championship on my right shoulder. I immediately went to find Stephanie's GM office.

"Excuse me?" I show a group of backstage workers having a coffee break and they all looked at me with smiles.

"Hey your the ECW Champion Kofi,right?" One of them asked.

"Yeah that's me." I responded.

"Oh good cause we just want to say good luck out their tonight. You going to do great. I'm Brian by the way." The worker now named Brian offered me his hand and I accepted. He was white with green eyes, a goatee, black hair and wore a shirt that had the RAW logo on it and black pants. He stood about 6'1.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for the support. I'm just doing the best I can to achieve my goal."

"What is your goal?" He asked.

"To be the first ever black WWE Champion." I responded and he blinked.

"Technically if you won the WWE Championship won't that make you the second black wrestler to do that since the Rock is black." He argued and I nodded.

"That's true however most people see the Rock as more Samoan then black but it doesn't matter cause I'll win the WWE Championship."

"Well I speak for my co-workers when I say welcome to RAW. We hope to have great relationship." He said with a simile.

"Thank you. I hope I have a good working relationship with you all as well. I was going ask you if you know where Stephanie McMahon's General Manager's office is?" I asked.

"Oh if you go straight then take a right it's the right black door. Also the locker is straight then left fourth raw door." He answered and even gave me where the locker room was. These are people I can work with.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys later."

"Nice meeting you Kofi."

"You too Brian."

* * *

After my conservation with Brian I followed his instructions and went straight to Stephanie's General Manager's office. A camera was following me but I paid no made to it. I opened the door and saw Stephanie talking to Shawn Michaels aka the Heartbreak Kid. One my favorite wrestlers of all time.

"Good luck in your match Shawn."

"Thanks Steph."

I walked in unannounced but it didn't matter to me. Stephanie saw me and smiled.

"Kofi I'm happy to see you make here tonight. I like you to meet..." She was about to speak but I cut her off

"Shawn Michaels, HBK four-time world champion, one of longest reigning Intercontinental Champions ever, future Hall of Famer, etc. No disrespect at all Stephanie but everyone in the wrestling world knows Shawn Michaels." I smiled.

"Your indeed right about that kid. Hear some stuff about you from Stephanie. You remind me of myself full of heart and not a so much brains but I see potential in you. You play your cards rights and keep your momentum going you could be a future world champion or future hall of famer."

"Future Hall of Famer I like the sound of that especially coming from a legend like you is an honor truly." I said with the utmost respect.

"Thanks but becoming a legend in this business you have to put in the time and hardwork to achieve your goals." Shawn's advice I know would definitely come in handy.

"Thanks for the advice Shawn." I offered my hand and he shook it with respect.

"No problem kid. Can't wait to see what you do. Now I have a match against JBL next and I plan to kick his head off." He said with demand.

"Please do." I said and then he left leaving Stephanie and me.

"I'm so happy to have you on Kofi." She was lying that for sure.

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you force me to join RAW. I think we can both agree that I was going to join RAW eventually so we go through all this trouble?"

"Your not wrong. Kofi while me methods to obtain you on RAW was devious you must understand that in the WWE or rather in this business people will use manipulate and cheat their way to the top instead of doing it the right way."

"By busting your ass every week, getting the push you need and become a main event star?"

"Exactly. My husband Triple H is a perfect example. He manipulated, cheated, destroyed, ruined the careers of hundreds of WWE Superstars to become what a main event star and what he is today. So just remember that sometimes you don't need to go by the system. In fact if you need to destroy the system from within to get what you want. Don't let the system control you control yourself." Stephanie's explanation had me with my eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"No it's just that after hearing all this info I get it it's just weird coming from you."

"And why's that?"

"Because your Stephanie fucking McMahon the daughter to the Chairman of the Board Vince McMahon who is the pioneer for the most part of this global wrestling empire. And hearing you say screw the system is the same thing Stone Cold Steve Austin did during his career. Thanks for the advice Stephanie so about me as ECW Champion?"

"Don't worry your championship is safe. I was going to show you your new RAW contract. If take a seat please." Stephanie pointed to a black chair that was directly across from her desk. I placed my bag down on the floor and put my title on the desk.

"So tell me what you think?" She asked. I reviewed the contract and it was $850,00 million a year for a year with travel and accommodation.

"I think it's good but is it okay if I make a suggestions or two?" I asked and Stephanie nodded.

"If reasonable yes."

"Okay so I was wondering if I could get a bonus for merchandise and PPV (Pay-Per-View). The reason why is because since I'm being exposed to a larger crowd the better I perform the higher my merchandise will sell. The more money I make the more money WWE makes causes it's gaining money as well. Vince is all about money so it's a win-win situation. The same thing can be send about the PPVs the larger the audience the more money is made. The only problem is I don't have a custom WWE shirt." I said with a little doubt but Stephanie chuckled.

"Heh."

"Huh?"

"You do have a custom shirt and your wearing it right now." She pointed to my King of Kings logo shirt.

"Oh I actually had help designing this shirt with a good friend of mine who happens to be a shirt designer at Target."

"Interesting. How much did it cost you?" She asked.

"$255.70 so about $260. It took us 3 and a half hours to finish. But with the company that Target is do you think we can sale this shirt as merchandise?" I asked.

"Definitely. I like the overall design of it. I agree with you after the show is offer I recreate you contract for you and add the merchandise and PPV bonuses."

"Thank you Stephanie. Two more things I wanted to say. One you wanted the best you got it and two who is my opponent in my RAW debut match tonight?" I asked with confidence.

"Well first off I just want to say is that I can't wait to see what you do in the ring and two, your facing Santino Marella."

"Santino Marella? Not want I would think of as a strong opponent for my debut on RAW but I can make good use of it."

"Good work ethic thinking Kofi. Just keeping thinking positive and you'll be a main event star in no time. Just make good of your opportunities."

"I appreciate the advice Stephanie. I'll talk to you later. I had to got to the locker room."

"Actually Kofi you have your own locker room. It's down the hall to the right with a name tag that says 'Kofi' "

* * *

Locker Room

I followed Stephanie's directions and saw my locker room. I opened the door and it looked like a fancy hotel room. Thee main room had a pool table with large black couches. It also had a HD TV. I walked over to it and read that it was a 60 inch HD TV. I placed my bag and title on a huge brown coffee table. I went around to do more exploring.

I turned to my right and saw a hanger with a rack on top. It was an ordinary hanger a normal thing in a locker room. After a few minutes of sightseeing around my new locker room I sat down on my large black couch and starting watching TV. I streamed through the channels and found Walking Dead my favorite binge show currently.

After roughly 10 minutes I changed out of my casual clothes into my wrestling gear.

Knock

"Come in." When door opened it was Brian with a headset on and a clipboard. "So how do like your locker room?" He asked. "It's pretty cool. I assuming you wanted to talk about something." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah. Your match is on at five. I also wanted to tell you to kick Santino's ass." I said and I nodded with a smile.

"No problem man. I'll do my best." I gave Brian a fist bump before leaving with my ECW Championship and water bottle.

* * *

"While up next J.R. is the debut of our newest addition to RAW the ECW Champion Kofi!" King was excited as was the RAW audience.

"You got that right King. I speak for mostly if not all of RAW that we are proud to have a great wrestler in Kofi." J.R. praised.

"J.R. do you think Kofi will become a world champion in the future?" King asked the simply but hard world champion question.

"Well King from I've seen from Kofi on ECW he has tremendous athleticism, power, and speed. He is a hard worker in my mind. I think if he improves on his abilities in the WWE there is no doubt in my mind or in anybody's mind that this young talent will become World Heavyweight Champion or WWE Champion for the near future. But right now Kofi's quest to reach the top of the RAW ladder begins when he faces Santino Marella."

The bell rang and Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring."The following contest is scheduled for one-fall." La Vittoria è Mia (Victory Is Mine) played and out came a cocky Santino Marella who was looking to prove that Kofi doesn't deserve to be on RAW. "Introducing first from Ontario, Canada weighting 240 pounds Santino Marella!" As Lillian announced Santino entered the ring thinking he had this fight in the bag. Little did he know what he has facing. Santino asked for a mic and grabbed one and then spoke.

"I don't know what makes this Kofi so special. He is nothing more than dirt on the ground that I step on. This is the big leagues for men not weak little boys! So Kofi after I beat you you'll be nothing more than dirt!" Santino dropped his mic before the ref removed it from the ring. The crowd was hostile towards Santino's comments.

"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" The Kurt Angle famous chant was directed to Santino who was not happy about the chants and began to yell at the fans.

"The Game" played and the fans cheering for RAW's new comer. Kofi came out with the ECW Championship around his waist and water bottle in hand. Kofi was not fond of Santino's remarks and looked pissed. He was focused on beating the hell out of Santino. "From Baltimore, Maryland weighting 265 pounds making his RAW debut he is the ECW Champion Kofi!" The fans in Georgia were going nuts for Kofi and Kofi smiled seeing the support he was getting.

He high fived a few fans along with some fist bumps. He approached the ring with nothing but seriousness. "Well there he is ladies and gentleman the young uprising talent Kofi. I sure Kofi will give us a great show here tonight." JR said.

Kofi got into the ring and did his Triple H pose on the turnbuckle before dropping down and eyeing Santino. The bell rang and Kofi charged at Santino with a thunderous clothesline. "My God! Kofi almost beheaded Santino with that clothesline!" J.R. exclaimed.

Kofi picked Santino up and whipped him to the ropes. Once Santino came back Kofi caught him into a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He then did another Belly-to-Belly. And one more for good measure. Santino was out cold. Kofi then tossed Santino into the turnbuckle.

He lifted Santino up on the top turnbuckle and began climbing to the top as well. "Kofi could be going for something huge here!" King said.

Santino however began fighting back with forearms to the face. "Santino however showing resist with those forearms to the face of Kofi." Santino somehow managed to push Kofi off the top turnbuckle. However Kofi back flipped in midair and then ran at Santino and then...

BAM!

"Jesus! Kofi delivered a vicious enzuigiri to the back of the head of Santino!" J.R. was indeed right as Santino was now dazed after that kick that the could heard by the whole stadium. Kofi then got back into his original position and then jumped back for a Super Hurricanrana off the top rope!

"THIS IS AWESOME! x 3!" the crowd chanted as they were completely behind Kofi! Kofi didn't waste time as he then did his signature Triple German Suplex combo! He followed that up with 3 sets of DDTs! After that Kofi whipped Santino into the ropes then

WHAM!

Superkick to the jaw which knocked Santino out cold! Kofi then decided it was time to end it. He grabbed Santino and hoisted him up in Suplex position but held him in the air and started marching around the ring! Everyone knew what this move was!

BAM!

"Jackhammer! Jackhammer! A Jackhammer by Kofi! A tribute to WCW legend Goldberg!" Kofi didn't go for the pin but instead waited for Santino to get up and when he did BAM! Superman Punch!

Kofi once again waited for Santino to get up and when he did BAM! Spear! "MY god J.R. almost broke Santino in half with that Spear!" King said surprised.

"Your damn right he did King! Kofi I sure is sending a statement to every RAW Superstar that he his here to stay!" J.R. explained and Kofi would make true to those words as he was now ready to end it!

Santino however ran at Kofi awkwardly attempting to attack him and Kofi kicked him in the stomach and then hooked him arms for a Pedigree!

1-2-3!

The bell rang as the match was complete domination by Kofi. "Here is your winner Kofi." Kofi's music was playing in background and he smirked as he held his ECW Championship high! 'That's called making an impact! Watch out WWE especially Triple H cause I'm coming to take your crown and become the new King of Kings!'

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed and if have any comments please feel free to share! Anyway until next time PKX is out!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
